New Directions sur Facebook !
by agrogue
Summary: Incrustez vous dans le monde des ND sur facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! nouvelle fanfiction avec les New Direction sur facebook, parce qu'en en lisant de ce genre, j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être cool alors voilà, enfin bref, voilà le premier chapitre :)**

* * *

**Rachel Berry vient de publier un nouveau statut** : **Kurt Hummel** et moi avons achetez le dernier exemplaire de "L'histoire des Stars de Broadway" je suis si heureuse omg !

_**[Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel et Blaine Anderson aiment ça]**_

**Santana Lopez** : Bien..qui s'en fou ?

_**[Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans, Artie Abrams et 11 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Rachel Berry** : Santana, facebook est un réseau social donc je peux me permettre d'exprimer tout ce que je veux que ce soit mes nouveaux achats ou même mes nouveaux solos que je compte bientôt interprété au Glee Club, alors si cela ne te plait pas, tu n'as qu'un pas regarder mes mises à jour.

**Santana Lopez** : Toi et tes monologues vous pouvez prendre la porte avant que je commence à m'énerver et aggraver l'état de ton pif si on peut faire pire.

_**[Brittany Pierce, Mercedes Jones et 2 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Finn Hudson** : Non Rach, ne prend pas la porte, tu veux la mettre où..?

_**[Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel et 20 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Noah Puckerman** : Je..je trouve pas les mots.

_**[Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Kurt Hummel et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Santana Lopez** : Moi je les ai trouvé. Finn t'es vraiment con :)

_**[Noah Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Sam Evans et 21 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Finn Hudson** : Rachel, pourquoi tu as aimé le commentaire de Puck ? Tu ressors avec lui c'est ça ?!

**Kurt Hummel** : Oh mon dieu, Finn, ne dit plus rien, s'il te plait.

**_[Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]_**

**Rachel Berry** : Oui c'est ça, Noah et moi sommes de nouveau en couple, nous avons achetez une maison à New York, nous prévoyons d'avoir 2 enfants et oui, tu sera invité à leurs bar mitzvah.

_**[Noah Puckerman aime ça]**_

**Quinn Fabray : **Ah.

_**[Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Noah Puckerman** : Quand tu veux mon bébé juive ;)

**Rachel Berry** : Ne t'enflamme pas, Noah :p.

**Quinn Fabray** : Dites le si on dérange..

**Santana Lopez** : Ouuuuuuh, Fabgay is on ! Jalousie, jalousie..

_**[Brittany Pierce, Sam Evans, Kurt Hummel et 20 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Kurt Hummel** : Manque plus qu'à savoir jalouse de qui..(a)

_**[Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson, Noah Puckerman et 25 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Quinn Fabray** : Vous êtes ridicules.

**Finn Hudson** : Pourquoi Quinn serait jalouse de Rachel ? elle n'aime plus Puck depuis longtemps.

**Brittany Pierce** : Moi je pense que Quinnie est plutôt jalouse de Puck, parce que dès que Puck dit "bébé juive" à Rachel, elle ressent la même chose que quand Sanny entend ou voit Finn, c'est Lord Tobbington qui me l'a dit !

_**[Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez, Mike Chang et 42 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Quinn Fabray** : Vous êtes vraiment pas normaux.

**Santana Lopez** : LA Fabray que je connais se serai plus défendue..alors, t'es à cour d'arguments blondie ? :)

_**[Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman et 2 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Sam Evans** : On m'appel ? j'ai vu "blondie" alors.. :D

_**[Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray et 28 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Mercedes Jones** : Sam, tu sors.

_**[Noah Puckerman, Kurt Hummel, Mike Chang et 11 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Santana Lopez** : Berry sait que j'ai raison, la preuve, elle aime tout mes commentaires aha !

**Finn Hudson** : Attends..je viens de relire le commentaire de Rachel..Puck si te vois je te jure, je te tue ! Rachel et moi nous nous aimons, tu n'as pas le droit !

**Quinn Fabray** : aimions*

_**[Rachel Berry, Santana Lopez et 29 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Rachel Berry** : Finn..je t'aime bien oui, mais nous ne sommes plus ensemble, je suis désolée mais tu dois l'accepter. Puis je ne sors pas avec Puck, c'était pour rire.

**Noah Puckerman** : Dommage, puckzilla est triste :(

**Rachel Berry** : *coeur*

_**[Noah Puckerman aime ça]**_

**Santana Lopez** : Puckerman veut vraiment s'attirer les foudres de Fabray..repose en paix mec.

**_[Noah Puckerman, Artie Abrams, Sam Evans et 14 autres personnes aiment ça]_**

**Noah Puckerman** : J'attends que la bête se réveille! *hmhm*

**Santana Lopez** : T'arriverai à dire un truc sensé sans une arrière pensée déplacée?

**Noah Puckerman** : C'est toi qui dit ça ? ahahahahahahah je pleure de rire.

_**[Brittany Pierce, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans et 31 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Quinn Fabray** : Le Puckelberry vivent leur vies comme ils le veulent, j'en ai rien à foutre.

**Rachel Berry** : Pas la peine de t'énerver Quinn..

**Kurt Hummel** : RACHEL BARBRA BERRY, TELEPHONE, TOUT DE SUITE!

_**[Racel Berry aime ça]**_

**Blaine Anderson** : Je crois qu'ils ont battus un record, ça fait 2 heures qu'ils sont au téléphone.

**Santana Lopez** : Ils sont peut-être morts, qui sait.

**Mercedes Jones** : Yeeeeees, **Tina Cohen Chang** et moi aurions donc plus de solos !

**_[Sam Evans, Tina Cohen Chang et 34 autres personnes aiment ça]_**

**Rachel Berry** : Mercedes, je trouve ton comportement très déplacé.

**Blaine Anderson** : Seigneur Dieu, il a enfin raccroché.

_**[Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry et 4 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Kurt Hummel** : ******* is ON!

**Rachel Berry** : KURT HUMMEL JE TE PREVIENS QUE SI TU DIS UN MOT DE PLUS JE TE COUPE LES PARTIES GENITALES.

**_[Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 29 autres personnes aiment ça]_**

**Mike Chang** : OMG.

_**[Tina Cohen Chang, Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray et 36 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Blaine Anderson** : Non fais pas ça, j'en ai besoin. :(

_**[Kurt Hulmmel, Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopes et 43 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Mike Chang **: Double OMG.

_**[Rachel Berry, Tina Cohen Chang et 14 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Kurt Hummel : **Blaine ! *aire faussement choqué*

**Santana Lopez : **Bh putain Berry tu m'as mis sur le cul là..:o

**Noah Puckerman** : Mais..vous vous êtes dit quoi en fait au téléphone ?

**Rachel Berry** : Quelque chose entre moi et Kurt, dont seul Kurt connait la connaissance et seul Kurt connaîtra, pas vrai Kurt ? :)

_**[Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang et 13 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Quinn Fabray** : Autoritaire en plus.. ;)

_**[Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 15 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Noah Puckerman** : HOOOOOOT ! J'ai toujours dis qu'elle l'était encore plus quand elle était autoritaire *bave*

_**[Mike Chang, Jacob Ben-Israel et 10 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Santana Lope**_**z :** _Bref. On sait toujours pas de quoi porcelaine et le hobbit parlaient au téléphone.

**Rachel Berry** : Tout simplement parce que cela ne vous regarde pas.

**Santana Lopez :** T'as raison, on s'en fou en fait.

_**[Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones et 12 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Kurt Hummel** : F.

**Blaine Anderson** : Chéri..tu n'aurai pas oublié des lettres ?

**Kurt Hummel** : B. Non, du tout :)

**Rachel Berry** : Kurt Hummel, je peux savoir ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "seul Kurt connait la connaissance" ?!

**Brittany Pierce** : F = Fabray et B = Berry, c'est ça ?

_**[Santana Lopez, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray et 25 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Santana Lopez**_** : **_Tu as tous compris ma puce !

**Noah Puckerman** : Même moi j'avais pas compris..

_**[Kurt Hummel, Santana Lopez et 14 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Mike Chang**_ : _C'est bon, je suis désormais un Faberry Shipper_._

_**[Sam Evans, Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry et 27 autres personnes aiment ça]**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, vous avez l'aire d'apprécier le chapitre précédent donc voici un nouveau chapitre :)**

**J'espère que celui ci vous plaira aussi.**

* * *

**Blaine Anderson** : Promotion sur le gel, omg c'est noel avant l'heure.

_**[Nick Duval, Sebastian Smythe et 14 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Kurt Hummel** : Mon chéri, tu as déjà une vingtaine de pots complets..

**Blaine Anderson** : La qualité vaut plus que la quantité :)

**Santana Lopez** : Dans ce cas là Lady Hummel, tu devrais être polygame.

_**[Sebastian Smythe, Chandler Kiehl et 18 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Kurt Hummel**_** : **_Blaine, pourquoi Sebastian Sbitch est dans tes amis ?! Tu m'avais promis de le supprimer.

_**[Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray et 79 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Santana Lopez** : Sbitch ahaha pas mal le surnom porcelaine.

**Sebastian Smythe** : J'aime aussi, ça me correspond bien mais ne changeons pas de sujet. Blaine, si tu as besoin de quelque chose que ta petite copine ne peut pas t'offrir, tu sais où me trouver..

**Blaine Anderson** : Kurt, je supprimerai Sebastian quand tu aura supprimé ta Rachel complètement hystérique au masculin.

_**[Santana Lopez et Sebastian Smyte aiment ça]**_

**Kurt Hummel**_** :**_ Chandler est juste un ami.

**Noah Puckerman** : Blaine, je te souhaite bonne chance, et toute mes condoléances t'accompagnent.

**Santana Lopez** : Prépare tes couilles Warblers, tu vas prendre chèèèèèèr..

**Finn Hudson** : Cool, peut-être que maintenant il arrêtera de me piquer tout mes solos..

_**[Noah Puckerman, Sugar Motta et 23 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Quinn Fabray**_** :**_ Comment ça " ta Rachel complètement hystérique au masculin." ? Avises toi de re-comparer MA copine à un mec complètement timbré et je te promets que j'offrirai tes parties intimes à une SPA, particulièrement dans une cage pour chien enragés, tu me suis ?

_**[Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman, Sebastian Smythe et 74 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Sanatan Lopez**_** :**_ Outch.

* * *

**Finn Hudson** : Joyeux anniversaire **Rachel Berry**, je passe te prendre ce soir, laisse nous une chance..Je t'aime -Finn.

Santana Lopez : Pourquoi tu signes "Finn" vu que tu poste ce statut inutile avec ton compte d'abrutit ?

_**[Quinn Fabray, Brittany S. Pierce, Mercedes Jones et 88 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Sam Evans** : Je ne comprendrai jamais ce mec..

**Rachel Berry** : Finn, passe me voir maintenant je dois te parler, c'est important.

**Finn Hudson** : J'arrive ma chérie :D

**Artie Abrams** : Ils n'étaient sensés être séparés ?

*Quelques minutes plus tard*

**Rachel Berry** : Nous le sommes. J'ai demandé à Finn de venir pour mettre les choses au point.

_**[Quinn Fabray aime ça]**_

**Quinn Fabray** : Rach, c'est toujours bon pour ce soir..?

**Rachel Berry** : Bien sûr, 21h00 comme prévu :)

**Noah Puckerman** : HOT. Je peux venir ? **

_**[Mike Chang, Sam Evans et 17 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Finn Hudson**_** :**_ Merci du soutiens mon pote..

**Brittany S. Pierce** : San ? Est ce que Quinn et Rachel vont faire la même chose que nous la première fois qu'on est sortit pour mon anniversaire ?

_**[Santana Lopez, Noah Puckerman et 41 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Santana Lopez **: Oui ma puce, j'en doute pas une seule seconde ;)

_**[Brittany S. Pierce, Noah Puckerman et 41 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Noah Puckerman** : Mon Puckauzor est activité **

* * *

**Mercedes Jones** est en couples avec **Sam Evans.**

_**[Quinn Fabray, Finn Hudson, Kurt Hummel et 52 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Kurt Hummel** : C'est pas trop tôt. Réunion de filles dans 2h00 chez Rachel.

_**[Rachel Berry et Mercedes Jones aiment ça]**_

**Quinn Fabray** : Je suis contente pour toi Sam, j'espère que tu sera enfin heureux :)

_**[Sam Evans et Mercedes Jones aiment ça]**_

**Santana Lopez** : Tu fais dans le sociale maintenant Fabray ? C'est grâce/à cause de la naine ?

**Quinn Fabray** : Elle a un prénom, elle s'appelle Rachel, Sanny.

_**[Noah Puckerman, Rachel Berry et 13 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Santana Lopez **: C'est un coup bas ça Quinnie..

**Quinn Fabray** : Ok, 1 partout Lopez.

**Mercedes Jones** : J'avoue que vos clash sont parfois marrants, mais ça serait sympa s'ils se déroulaient hors de ce statut.

* * *

**Sugar Motta** : Baby say yeaaaaah, yeeeeeeah..

**Santana Lopez** : C'est dingue, même virtuellement tu me donnes envie de t'arracher les cordes vocales.

_**[Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman, Mercedes Jones et 49 autres personnes aiment ça]**_

**Rachel Berry** : Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce coup..

_**[Santana Lopez et Finn Hudson aiment ça]**_

**Finn Hudson** : D'accord avec quoi, Rach ?

**Sam Evans** : Doux Jésus..

_**[Joe Hart aime ça] **_

**Santana Lopez** : Dites moi que je rêve..Quand c'est pas Godzilla qui se ramène c'est Jésus.

* * *

**Voilà, plus cours que le précédent mais bon, j'avais pas vraiment d'idée..Voilà pour patienter en attendant ma prochaine fiction qui arrive bientôt :)**


End file.
